


Something Wonderful

by allonym



Series: Vidi, Vici, Veni [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Post-Coital, Talking, but everyone's okay, probably should've been pre-coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonym/pseuds/allonym
Summary: Rory did silence rather well. A conversation following the events ofVidi, Vici, Veni





	Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene following Rory's assault on the Doctor's virtue in Vidi, Vici, Veni. No smut alas.

The Doctor was in the garden, sitting under a huge silver-leafed tree, when Rory found him. The trunk of the tree was broad enough for both men to rest against it.  
  
“So Doctor,” said Rory, after sitting down beside the Time Lord, “Are you okay?”  
  
The Doctor was surprised to hear a note of real concern in Rory’s voice. Did he somehow know that this was the first time the Doctor had ventured to this part of the garden since before the Time War?  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” he asked cautiously.  
  
“Well, after I, um, assaulted your virtue in the wardrobe, I wanted to make sure you weren’t having regrets.”  
  
The Doctor was strangely touched. “No, I’m fine. More than fine. The only regret I’ve been having is over lost opportunities. It’s been a very long time since I let people get close like that — many lifetimes, in fact. And now for the life of me — this me - I don’t know why I waited so long.”  
  
Rory seemed to have nothing to say to that, so they lapsed into friendly silence. Rory did silence rather well. Probably left over from guarding the Pandorica.  
  
The Doctor did not do silence well, although he talked less than his previous regeneration. “It did make it easier that you were more focused on Amy’s reaction than on me. Less pressure that way.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know about that,” said Rory. “It’s true I did it for Amy, but it turned out something wonderful for itself.” He reached over to the Doctor to tuck away a stray lock of hair, and took the opportunity to lightly run his thumb along the curve of his ear. The Doctor sternly repressed a shiver — his ears were absurdly sensitive this regeneration. He cleared his throat instead.  
  
“Yes, actually, I was wondering about that. Helping Amy, I mean. Not quite sure I followed your logic. . .”  
  
Rory looked exasperated. “Amy loves me, Doctor, but she’s idolized you since she was seven. She made cartoons and little dolls and made me dress like you. She hung around Leadworth for twelve years waiting for you, and bit four psychiatrists defending your existence, even when you really were imaginary. She _rewrote the universe_ to bring you back.”  
  
“She brought both us back,” said the Doctor.  
  
“Exactly! That’s why I had to figure out a way for her to have us both without her feeling guilty or sorry for me. And the obvious solution was for me to have you first.”  
  
“Don’t know about obvious,” said the Doctor. “Or at least for a man of your time period.” Now Jack would’ve found it obvious; in fact he’d suggested something like this, once upon a time. Speaking of ears.  
  
“Well, the idea didn’t actually come from my time period. It was my old Roman memories that sparked it. With help from the TARDIS, I guess, resurrecting my old centurion uniform.”  
  
“Your Roman memories?” asked the Doctor, intrigued. “You mean you still have them?”  
  
“Yeah, if I go looking for them. And some of them are pretty lewd. I think that part’s Amy’s doing.”  
  
“Invasion of the hot Italians?” asked the Doctor.  
  
“She told you about that? She knew she’d get marked down for the title, but that didn’t stop her.” Rory smiled reminiscently. “Anyway, that was the clue that helped me see what would make her happy. Well, that and your friend the Dream Lord.”  
  
The Doctor grew very still. “The Dream Lord?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s the one who showed us the danger of false choices. Sometimes both answers are wrong.” He was also the one who made it clear that the Doctor really was attracted to Amy, even though he tried to hide it.  
  
“Ah, good point.” The Doctor had almost forgotten the first time he’d gotten Rory killed, and then Amy had brought him back. He really hoped they wouldn’t make a habit of this.  
  
“Doctor, can I ask you a question?”  
  
“You just did,” replied the Doctor.  
  
Rory ignored him. “If it has just been me there, helping with Prisoner Zero, do you think you would have asked me to travel with you?”  
  
The Doctor felt the easy answer rise up, but let it go. Rory deserved the truth, or as much as the Doctor could see himself. “I don’t know, Rory. If I met you outside of Amy shadow, maybe so. But maybe not.” The Doctor remembered when Rory had just been not-Jeff (the good looking one).  
  
“But I’ll tell you this,” he continued. “It’s true I asked you along for Amy’s sake, but it turned out something wonderful for itself.” He turned to give Rory a feather-light kiss on the lips.  
  
The Doctor then jumped to his feet in one smooth motion, then ruined the effect by stumbling against the tree. He found his footing and then gave Rory a hand up. “Alright then, let’s go find Mrs. Pond. I believe it’s her turn to choose the destination.”  
  
Of course, it always was.  



End file.
